Ephemeral
by Saaraa
Summary: Takdir telah goreskan kisah. Tak akan ada yang bisa diubah. Bagaimana pun jalannya, Tetsuya akan selalu mencari reinkarnasi putrinya, meski hanya sesaat. Sebab segala yang indah tak akan bertahan lama dan kebahagiaan tak akan lagi sama. [Reincarnation! AU, vampire! Tetsuya, shounen-ai, etc. Warnings inside. RnR?]


"Seishina …."

Dengan ujung jemari, sang lelaki sentuh sisi wajahnya perlahan. Lembut, nihil tenaga–rapuh. Oh, wajah yang biasanya selalu disepuh warna merah muda pucat itu memang kini terlukis putih metah. Wanita berhelai merah darah berusaha menyepikan tawa di antara hela napas berat, serta menyiksa.

"Kau sangat, sangat jelek sekarang, Tetsuya."

Ah–namun, siapa peduli? Sang lelaki tak merasa salah untuk tumpahkan bulir air mata, kala orang yang dikasihinya akan tinggalkan dunia. Sebab sebentar lagi, raga akan jadi satu dengan tanah, sementara jiwa pergi entah ke mana.

Terkutuk dengan keadaan yang amat berisik. Mendebarkan jantung hingga detaknya keras, bertalu-talu, tapi sekaligus terasa remuk redam.

Tetsuya tak peduli dengan perang. Ia tak peduli pada sejarah yang akan dirangkai dari masa kini dan yang akan membentuk masa depan. Apa yang menjadi sentral atensi hanyalah wanitanya, yang kini sekarat dalam dekapan. Penuh bulir keringat di balik _kimono_ berbahan. Padahal, ini musim dingin. Padahal, salju yang turun satu-satu, gumpalan putih yang sarat romansa itu, tak seharusnya melatari situasi macam sampah ini.

 _Tatami_ telah ternodai ciprat darah. Termuntah dari pangkal kerongkongan sang putri aristokrat.

"Jangan bersedih, Tetsuya."

"Aku tak bersedih," sahut si lelaki. Oh, tentu saja–bualan yang dianggap sebagai kata ganti sialan.

"Ah. Pembohong yang amat ulung, eh?"

Bahkan kala tali hidupnya akan segera putus, yang muncul dari lidah itu ialah sarkasme penuh kasih sayang. Namun, itu kalimat terakhirnya. Sebab setelah itu, Seishina melirihkan kata-kata setipis napas. Tak lagi sanggup ungkapkan hati lewat verbal. Tetsuya mendekap lebih erat. Meremas tangan sendiri yang kasar, terlalu sering berlatih pedang. Membawa tubuh ringkih itu dalam tangkupan lengan yang terlatih, serta lincah dalam pertarungan.

Namun apa guna semua itu, bila pada akhirnya, sang terkasih tak dapat mengapresiasi? Oh, salah–Seishina jelas hendak memberikan hadiah terakhir. Bibir pucat itu menyentuh lembut bibir Tetsuya, sebentar.

Dan hela napas perlahan reda.

* * *

 **Kuroko's Basketball** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning & Genres** : _Confusing_ ( _like_ , _really_ , _seriously_ ), _reincarnation_! Seijuro x Tetsuya, _rated M for_ _mature concept_ , _shounen-ai_ ( _and straight pair at the same time_ , _you'll see_ ), _vampire_! Tetsuya, _gigolo_! Seijuro, _Princess_! Seishina, _hurt/comfort_ , _angst_ , _fantasy_ , _romance_ , _etc_.

 **Ephemeral** – by Saaraa

* * *

"Kurokocchi!"

Oh, ya, tentu saja–suara itu. Jeritan yang sebetulnya disuguhi rasa sayang teruntuk sang kawan, namun tetap saja, keterlaluan merusak gendang telinga. Tetsuya sampai harus berjengit, merasakan debuhan pada jantungnya yang serasa dipukul sekuat tenaga untuk satu detik tadi.

"Apa, Kise-kun?" Tetsuya menoleh ke samping. Masih dengan wajah yang dibingkai oleh helai biru angkasa, tak sudi tampilkan ekspresi, bahkan meski hanya lewat kelereng biru samudra. Tetsuya hanya amat lelah. Tenaga dan waktu terkuras di kantor seharian dan lakukan perhitungan menjemukan, ia pastilah lelah.

Tetsuya ingin menuntut gratifikasi lebih pada sang atasan. Belum lagi kolega macam Kise Ryota yang begitu bersemangat serta lasak, suaranya tak segera lesap. Membikin gerah, terkadang, sungguh.

"Kita makan-makan, bagaimana? Aku tahu restoran yang sangat enak!"

Ini soal upah bulanan yang baru saja diterima. Memang, rasanya kikis sedikit penghasilan itu demi kencangkan otot perut dengan limpahan makanan enak tak salah juga. Namun, harusnya dari semua orang, Ryota paling tahu bila cakrawala telah menjelma hitam, lalu serpihan kaca berkilau di langit telah tampak, Tokyo akan menjadi kota yang semakin– _chaos_.

Bukan _chaos_ seperti apa. Hanya hiruk-pikuk yang menyesakkan seperti biasanya. Tapi akan lebih mudah dalam menemukan orang sinting yang hobi menegak alkohol, atau mereka yang–barangkali, isi kepalanya tercecer hingga berhubungan alat vital di pinggir jalan.

Tapi, yang seperti itu, rasanya–di setiap kota besar dalam ragam negara juga ada.

Pada hakikatnya, Tetsuya hanya ingin hindari situasi bertemu insan tak bermoral seperti itu. Astaga, Tetsuya tak habis pikir. Ia yakin mayoritas individual di kota besar akan bersekolah minimal hingga SMA. Tapi, rasanya terkadang mereka tak berpendidikan. Di mana-mana sama saja, tipe orang seperti itu akan ada terus.

Kesampingkan seluruh kemungkinan terburuk yang ada bila Tetsuya gerakkan tungkainya untuk melinjak jalanan Tokyo kala malam hari, lelaki di umur matangnya itu semakin risik oleh tatapan Ryota yang jelas memohon.

Tak lama, sumber masalah kembali datang. Biang keladinya adalah lelaki berhelai abu-abu tikus, merangkul Tetsuya dari belakang. Dengan tawa maniak, Haizaki Shogo suarakan hasrat yang ada, "Ikut! Tak masalah, kan, makan enak sekali-kali?"

 _Haizaki Shogo, brengsek._

Tetsuya memijit pelipis.

"Haizakicchi juga setuju, kan! Bagaimana, Kurokocchi? Hanya sekali ini, saja! Sebagai ganti menemani kami, besok aku akan membelikanmu _vanilla milkshake_ yang kausukai itu, di Sangria Café."

Dalam-dalam, Tetsuya menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari kursi tempatnya merebahkan diri. Sendi tubuhnya terasa kaku dan memang–setiap seluk-beluk syarafnya perlu digerakkan. Ruang kantor telah sepi. Memang karena tiga orang sisa ini disuruh kerjakan tugas yang melebihi porsinya.

"Asal tahu saja, Kise-kun," Tetsuya berkata. "Aku tidak ikut denganmu karena _milkshake_."

"Ahh," Shogo menarik sudut bibir. Mengacak helai biru lembut itu. "Demi apa lagi, memangnya? Mulutmu itu penuh bualan, Tetsuya."

Rasanya urat di pelipis Tetsuya semakin tegang. _Tentu saja untuk membungkam kalian ke depannya, kolegaku yang baik hati._

.

" _Restoran_ ," Tetsuya merespon. Sedikit menjatuhkan rahang atas apa yang hadir di visual. Oh, sungguh harusnya ia tak percaya pada apa pun yang si pirang katakan. Sebab saat ini, di mana kakinya memaku diri, ia sama sekali tak melihat unsur _restoran_.

Dan seharusnya ia tak mempercayakan Ryota mau pun Shogo dalam urusan meraih kemudi mobil. Apanya yang tempat makan, bila yang tersaji dalam jarak pandangnya adalah kemeriahan pesta yang ilegal. Alhokol, rokok, _pole-dancers_ , DJ, narkotika–ah, siapa pun tahu tempat apa ini.

"Kausuka?"

Shogo tergelak, ia tak tahan dengan rangkaian ekspresi terkejut–sekaligus pasrah yang terbentuk di wajah awet muda si lelaki biru.

"Aku tidak suka, Haizaki-kun. Aku ingin pulang."

Titah dimuntahkan, namun Shogo peduli apa? Bahkan eksistensi Ryota sudah tak terendus, membaur di antara lautan manusia. Suara musik dari _speaker_ begitu menghujam kewarasan, rasanya.

"Bersenang-senanglah, sesekali, Tetsuya. Mungkin kau harus mencoba seks? Bukankah kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

Shogo percaya fakta itu. Bagaimana mungkin wajah inosen tendensi tampak naif itu dapat berhubungan dengan seorang wanita.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Shogo. "Tapi, itu pun setelah kami puas main di sini."

Oh. Terkutuk.

Dengan itu, batang hidung Shogo lenyap dari hadapan. Mencari wanita untuk ditiduri, mungkin. Tetsuya tak memiliki niat untuk ikut dalam hal ini. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan, lebih-lebih kala sang _bartender_ tawari minuman.

" _Fine_ ," Tetsuya empaskan lirihan. " _Tequila_ , satu."

.

Lalu sejak ia duduk di sana, Tetsuya tak lagi menghitung akan berapa teguk yang sudah mengalir masuk dalam kerongkongannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya memanas, serta wajah pucatnya yang pasti dipenuhi guratan merah muda. Oh, kepalanya pusing.

 _Call-in-sick_ terdengar baik untuk besok. Harusnya ia tak mencoba ini dan berusaha sampahkan waktu hanya dengan bermain ponsel. Ia sendiri tahu, bila sudah minum, maka akan sulit untuk berhenti. Memang alkohol ialah salah satu cara lampiaskan perasaan.

Namun bukannya semakin lega, memori lama malah tumpah ruah. Sesaki kepala dengan kenangan lama, yang sebetulnya hendak dikunci dalam petak ingatan. Taruh di sudut dan tak hendak untuk dibuka.

"Seishina …," Tetsuya mengusap kelopak mata. Sedikit terlalu keras. Kepalanya sudah terantuk-antuk, siap untuk tidur–sebetulnya. Namun memang barangkali buana sedang memusuhinya. Mengganggu dan menarik tali sabarnya. Sebab kini datang lagi satu hal yang memuakkan.

Seorang wanita yang berusaha menggoda.

"Tuan, Anda sendirian?" sang wanita mengambil tempat di sebelah Tetsuya. "Apa Anda ingin bermain sebentar dengan saya?"

Tetsuya mendengus. "Enyahlah," ujarnya. Dalam situasi normal dan kepala jernih, ia tak akan sekasar itu pada wanita. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan situasi yang ia harapkan. Apa yang menyusul ialah tak kalah membikin ubun-ubun Tetsuya semakin mendidih. Sikap keras kepala sang wanita membuat pelacur itu dekatkan diri pada wajah Tetsuya, mengapit lengannya.

"Jangan begitu, Tuan. Saya menawarkan jasa yang tidak sembarangan–"

 _Maaf_ , Tetsuya sudah jengah. Ia berdiri mendadak, timbulkan bising akibat gertak murka yang disalurkan oleh tabrakan telapak tangannya pada permukaan meja berpernis cokelat tua. Sebelah tangannya lagi mencengkram helai rambut wanita di hadapannya.

Lalu, bibir itu terukir senyum tipis. "Aku tidak berminat," kata Tetsuya. Intonasi masih monoton. Seperti biasanya, namun terkirim intimidasi dan penanaman rasa takut oleh sepasang kelereng yang bagai menelanjangi si pelacur. "Jalang."

"Anda tidak boleh sekasar itu pada pegawai saya tanpa membayar," sebuah suara mengalihkan fokus Tetsuya. Di situlah ia mendongak dan menemukan entitas _heterochromia_.

Sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap. Bola matanya berbeda warna. Satu sepekat darah dan yang lainnya mengkilat layak emas. Helai _crimson_ sebagai mahkota, lelaki itu berikan ulasan senyum. Indah sekali.

Oh–gawat. Tetsuya sekarang mendamba untuk tersenyum layak orang gila. Ia berubah pikiran. Ingin sampaikan berlaksa-laksa ucapan terima kasih pada sang kolega sebab sudah menyeret fisiknya ke sini. Namun, Tetsuya berusaha jaga ekspresi. Cengkraman pada surai bergelombang dilepaskan dan wanita tersebut pergi menjauh, mematuhi kibasan tangan si lelaki pemilik iris dwiwarna.

Sang lelaki itu, tak tampak seperti orang yang bekerja dalam bidang PSK. Ia mengenakan pakaian rapi dan pantas. Kemeja putih, dasi merah, _vest_ abu-abu gelap, jas hitam, celana bahan, serta sepatu pantofel membalut tubuhnya, paripurna. Oh, belum lagi wajah si lelaki yang murni terbentuk indah dari sananya. Bibir tipis serta sorot mata yang tajam, namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Bulu mata panjang, hidung yang terpahat pas di wajah.

 _Atraktif seperti biasanya_ , Tetsuya mengekeh tipis.

"Kalau Anda tidak suka dengan wanita yang tadi, Tuan," sahut si lelaki. Melangkah, eliminasi jarak. Lebih dekat dengan sosok Tetsuya. Hanya berjarak tigapuluh sentimeter. "Saya bisa mencarikan Anda yang lain, sesuai dengan selera Anda."

"Siapa namamu kali ini?" Tetsuya bertanya. Lelaki di hadapannya mengerutkan alis. Susunan kalimat yang aneh. _Kali ini_? Alkohol sudah meluluhlantakkan isi kepala sosok berhelai biru ini, rupanya.

"Akashi," sahutnya. "Akashi Seijuro, Tuan."

Tetsuya mengulum senyum. Kali ini, jauh lebih tulus dan manis dibanding tadi. Ia ulurkan tangan, meraih pergelangan Seijuro yang terbalut jam tangan. Untuk tambahan agar sikap persuasif Tetsuya meyakinkan, ia mengaitkan jemarinya di antara jemari Seijuro. Dirasanya telapak tangan yang sedikit kasar, tapi kokoh.

"Aku ingin menyewamu," sahut Tetsuya.

Seijuro tersenyum timpang. Sudah lama tidak ada insan yang menarik gairahnya. Menyudutkannya dalam debaran yang menantang.

"Berani sekali," Seijuro merespon. Ditariknya dasi Tetsuya, mendekatkan wajah yang kini hanya dipisahkan hidung. Selain aroma alkohol, harum vanila yang halus dan memabukkan merayap, meraba olfaktori. "Berapa jumlah yang berani Anda bayar bila saya berhasil memuaskan Anda?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Alih-alih, didorongnya tengkuk Sejuro, biarkan bibir mereka bersatu dalam lumatan yang terasa baru.

Mereka tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari tempat mencurahkan nafsu.

.

Seijuro mengerjap. Cahaya masuk ke sela-sela tirai transparan. Menjadi kompulsi baginya untuk membuka kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu. Ada kuapan yang lolos dari belah bibirnya, lalu Seijuro bangkit ke posisi duduk. Diusap wajahnya sebentar, hendak hapuskan kantuk yang bertindak diskursif untuk menyuruhnya tidur.

Seijuro menoleh ke samping. Sosok lelaki berhelai biru tengah mendengkur halus. Masih terbuai di semesta mimpi, entah kapan kembali dalam realitas. Seijuro mendengus pendek dari hidungnya.

 _Oh, benar_. Mereka telah bermain–dengan cukup kasar di ruang apartemen Tetsuya. Cukup dekat jaraknya dengan _bar_ , maka itulah yang menjadi tempat mereka salurkan hasrat semalam. Barangkali pelanggannya kelewat lelah. Seijuro merasa sedikit nyeri di punggung. Rasanya punggungnya rengsa oleh cakaran yang ditancapkan tajam semalam. Belum lagi berapa tanda kemerahan di leher, tulang belikat, hingga paha bagian dalam dan betisnya.

 _Orang ini binal_ , Seijuro mengusap belakang kepala. _Memang tidak boleh menilai buku dari sampulnya._

"Seishina …," igauan itu tipis, tapi audibel. Namun gendang telinga Seijuro cukup peka untuk menangkapnya. Meski setelah itu, yang ada hanyalah dengkur napas halus yang kontinu dari sang lelaki berhelai biru laut.

Sebentar–lirihan itu terasa mengesalkan. Seijuro untuk suatu alasan, ingin murka. "Ia menyebut nama perempuan dalam tidurnya," Seijuro mengklarifikasi–lebih untuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi meminta seorang lelaki memuaskannya?"

Seijuro menggeleng, lelah. Tak tahu lagi, lah. Tentu saja hal ini aneh. Namun, bila para pelanggannya tidak memiliki penyimpangan dari segi mental mau pun seksual, tak akan ada yang mau menyewa orang untuk ditiduri satu malam.

Tapi, ada yang Seijuro sadari dari igauan itu. Sebuah nama yang lolos dari labium bibir, diiringin oleh kristal bening yang menyelip keluar. Tak lama, kelopak mata Tetsuya juga terbuka. Seijuro, senyumnya palsu. Bisnis. Tapi harus dilakukan.

"Sudah bangun, Tetsuya?"

Ia tak merasa harus bersikap formal setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Tetsuya mengangguk, lemah. Mengusap mata, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Seijuro. Membuat keseimbangannya terganggu dan punggungnya kembali menyentuh kasur.

Seijuro sudah pasrah. Lagipula, Tetsuya layak bocah yang hendak mendekap sayang ibunya. Kecuali sikap lelaki biru itu yang kembali memberi hisapan lembut pada tulang belikatnya, sama sekali tidak pantas dianalogikan dengan ibu dan anak.

"Ah–," Seijuro menghela napas berat. Dirasanya sebuah lidah menjilat perpotongan lehernya, memberi satu lagi kecup dalam di sana. Tetsuya memuaskan dirinya dalam aroma _musk_ yang khas. Setelah itu, Tetsuya lingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Seijuro. Mencari kehangatan di sana.

"… Seijuro-kun punya nomor rekening?"

Seijuro mengangguk. "Punya," katanya. "Nanti biar kutuliskan untukmu, Tetsuya."

"Bagus," ujar Tetsuya. "Sekalian nomor telepon."

"Ahh. Aku sudah jadi favoritmu, eh, Tetsuya?" tawa mencemooh ditunjukkan. Tetsuya selalu suka bagaimana nada menghina itu berdendang. Menanggapi itu, Tetsuya memberikan tawa kecil.

"Hmm. Semacam. Apa Seijuro-kun selalu bekerja di _bar_ seperti semalam?"

"Begitulah. Aku yang menampung wanita-wanita tersebut."

Tetsuya terdiam. Memikirkan rancangan kalimat dalam kepala yang akan ia manifestasikan lewat verbal. Ia tahu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin bagaimana mengirim pesan itu dengan baik. Sebab yang ada di hadapannya kini bukan … sosok yang ia kenal dulu.

Lebih tepatnya, belum.

"Seijuro-kun, apa kau sering … melayani orang lain?"

"Dahulu. Ketika masih lebih muda. Sekarang aku memilih duduk dan terima uang. Lebih mudah."

Ahh. Tetsuya betulan dirundung rasa bahagia. Rasa itu bertebaran tak tahu malu di relung dadanya, hingga sesak.

Tapi, ia kembali yakin–hal itu tak akan bertahan lama.

.

"Kurokocchi!"

Tetsuya menautkan kedua alis. Sadar bahwa ada dua sosok manusia yang tak diharapkannya malah berpijak di depan pintu ruang apartemennya. Mereka mengirimi pesan singkat pada Tetsuya bahwa mereka akan datang, memang. Shogo hendak bisu, tapi ia tak tahan untuk kirimkan senyum penuh maksud.

"Ke mana kau semalam, eh, Tetsuya? Tiba-tiba hilang dari _bar_ ketika kami ingin mengantarmu pulang."

"Bukan urusanmu, Haizaki-kun."

Tetsuya membiarkan mereka masuk, pada akhirnya. Lagipula ada niat baik yang terselubung di balik tingkah mereka yang membikin urat putus. Ryota membawa bubur dan Shogo telah membeli obat sakit kepala.

Duduk di ruang tamu, Tetsuya mengarahkan lirikan bola mata pada semangkuk bubur yang koleganya bawakan.

"Kau tahu itu akan sia-sia, kan, Kise-kun?"

"Hanya formalitas," Ryota menjawab.

Mereka berdua lalu mendengar gemuruh dari perut sang lelaki. Tetsuya mengusap perutnya, menghela napas. Ia menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya. Semakin jengah begitu Ryota dan Shogo menuntut jawaban dari ekspresi kaku yang terlahir barusan.

"… aku hanya lapar, oke?"

"Tetsuya," Shogo bertanya. Mumpung ia tak pernah mendengar perut Tetsuya bergemuruh. "Sudah berapa lama, sih, kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak menghitung. 200 tahun–mungkin."

"Itu gawat, kan!" Ryota memekik. Hal itu membuat Seijuro yang berada di dalam kamar tersentak kaget. Ia diperingatkan Tetsuya untuk tidak keluar kamar, sebab kedua kawan berisik Tetsuya akan datang. Namun Seijuro tak untuk tidak penasaran. Maka, ia sandarkan diri pada pintu kamar, berusaha mendengar konversasi yang ada.

Sorot mata Tetsuya mendelik kasar. "Diamlah, Kise-kun."

"Eh–maaf. Tapi …," Ryota menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku bisa menahan laparku. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Yah, terserah padamu saja," Shogo mengibaskan tangan. "Tapi kurasa kau sendiri pun tahu hal ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia lebih dari paham. Tapi, apa daya. Nafsu makannya memang dapat ditekan dalam waktu yang luar biasa lama. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah ialah–rasa laparnya tak akan terpuaskan dengan mudah. Sebab ada rasa menggebu dari balik jantungnya, yang pasti akan bertindak impulsif begitu menemukan sumber asupan.

"Pulanglah, Kise-kun, Haizaki-kun. Aku agak lelah."

Mereka tak membantah hal itu. Tetsuya merasa satu masalah selesai disingkirkan. Namun apa yang menanti selanjutnya, tentu saja–jauh lebih riskan. Begitu Tetsuya masuk ke kamar, Seijuro sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan busana formal yang ia kenakan semalam. Iris darah-emas tersorot jelas, ingin mempertanyakan berbagai hal yang menurut Seijuro agak tidak–rasional. Tetsuya pura-pura tak melihat, bertindak layak orang tolol, ia alihkan pandangan.

Ada ambivalensi dalam diri Seijuro. Antara ingin bertanya dan puaskan rasa penasaran, atau tidak ikut campur. Lagipula, urusan pribadi pelanggannya seharusnya tak boleh diusik atau pun diulik. Tak sopan, serta melanggar prinsip. Bagaimana pun, hati Seijuro terasa dirisak oleh suatu hal yang tak jelas.

"Kenapa?" Tetsuya bertanya akhirnya, setelah dihadapkan oleh tatapan dari sepasang bola mata berbeda kroma. Risih, sudah pasti. Takut, tak mungkin.

Seijuro menggeleng, siap pulang. Meski isi kepalanya tetap serupa kapal pecah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diproses terlebih dahulu. Fakta bahwa Tetsuya mengakui lewat lidahnya sendiri ia sudah tidak makan selama 200 tahun, atau soal rasa lapar itu seolah-olah amat penting, berbeda dari lapar yang biasanya.

Segalanya terasa _absurd_. Bagai riak tirta yang terbentuk akibat loncatan batu, tak akan ada yang tahu bentuk apa yang akan terbentuk dari ciprat tersebut–anomali, tidak tertebak, penuh serba-serbi. Ya, memang–Tetsuya ialah orang yang unik. Itu apa yang Seijuro rasakan.

Tapi ia tidak tahu dan tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh bahasa yang ada, bagaimana mendeskripsikan lelaki ini.

Mungkin memang lebih baik bila ia tidak menaruh hidung dalam urusan orang lain sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Seishina-sama," Tetsuya memanggil.

Seishina tidak mendengarkan. Alih-alih, sang wanita memutar tubuh, timbulkan sedikit empasan angin yang mengangkat kelopak sakura di tanah. Angkasa yang dihujani bunga sakura terlihat indah. Biru langitnya, serta serat-serat tipis awannya. Juga sang surya yang tak lelah untuk menggantung di angkasa.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Tetsuya," Seishina membalas. Helainya panjang, terikat satu ke belakang. Merah cerah ditimpa sinar. Mengkilat dan lembut. Sutra tak dapat disandingkan oleh sebagaimana halus dan lembutnya helai itu. Terlalu jauh–Seishina lebih dari pada itu.

Bagaimana caranya menggerakkan tangan, meliukkan tubuh yang terbalut kimono tersebut, menggoda orang lain dengan lidah yang lihai bermain dalam kata-kata, juga … bagaimana bibir itu sunggingkan kurva manis, dengan iris darah-emas yang tersorot kala malam datang, dan pinggul yang bergoyang seiring irama ketika Tetsuya ada di bawahnya.

Oh–otak Tetsuya tergganggu lagi. Oleh kebiasaan yang seringkali mereka lakukan ketika seluruh insan dalam kerajaan terbuai alam mimpi.

"Di sini tidak ada orang lain. Ah–atau Tetsuya sedang berusaha membujukku?"

Seishina menyudutkannya dalam kata-kata. Mendekati Tetsuya dan menghapus spasi yang ada, Seishina dapat melihat kuluman senyum di bibir sang biru muda.

"Aku lapar, Seishina," aku Tetsuya, begitu rendah hati. Begitu bergantung pada perempuan kesayangannya. Seishina mendengus.

"Sudah kuduga." Ia melepas _geta_ yang dipakainya, masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kedikan pada dagu yang dibuat Seishina menyuruh Tetsuya untuk masuk mengikuti.

Tetsuya terkekeh kecil. Putrinya memang sesuatu yang berbeda. Arogan, istimewa. Elegan, tapi juga keras kepala. Sederhana, bila dianalogikan, Seishina bagai air dalam gelas. Kalem, namun menghanyutkan serta memuaskan. Bila air itu tumpah, orang lain dapat terpeleset. Kala murka dan lampiaskan amarah, orang lain akan ikut terseret masalah.

Ia suka segalanya yang ada pada diri Seishina. Ia jatuh terlalu dalam, namun bahkan tak hendak cari pertolongan. Ia biarkan jerat tali menarik lehernya, tenggelam dalam samudra mematikan yang kausebut cinta.

Ah, asmara. Di mana saja sama.

Pintu geser ditutup rapat. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang menelusup masuk. Ruangan itu amatlah luas. Didesain untuk mengikuti selera sang putri berdarah biru. Disertai lukisan di sekeliling dinding dan sebuah tanaman bonsai yang memanjakan pandangan. _Tatami_ hijau menjadi alas ruangan tersebut, mencegah dingin yang merasuk di telapak kaki kala musim dingin datang.

Seishina menaruh diri di atas _futon_ putih metah, perlahan. Membuka _obi_ yang membalut tubuhnya, membiarkan lapis demi lapis busana itu jatuh melalui pundaknya.

Tetsuya menggerakkan tungkainya. Ketika ia benar-benar dekat dengan Seishina, ia menduduki lutut gadis tersebut. Mendorong perlahan pundaknya agar punggung Seishina menyentuh _futon_.

"Mendongak sedikit, Seishina," pinta Tetsuya. Seishina melakukan apa yang diminta. Lalu, lelaki itu mengarahkan bibirnya pada sisi leher Seishina. Awalnya, hanya kecup kecil yang diberikan. Berkali-kali, disusul usapan oleh lidah yang basah.

"Mhh–," Seishina menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tak ingin mengambil resiko penjaga di luar mendengar erangan yang semerdu harpa. Oh–Tetsuya sangat suka suara itu. Melebihi setiap alat musik tiup yang melemahkan tungkai dan hati. Adiktif. Rasanya ingin didengar berkali-kali, serta tak kunjung puas.

Menghisap sisi lehernya, memberikan tanda merah di sana. Lalu mulutnya terbuka. Taring itu menancap perlahan, merobek epidermis. Seishina menahan napas. Ngilu mengaliri setiap jengkal syarafnya. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mencengkram helai kebiruan Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak mengeluh soal itu. Meski genggaman Seishina keterlaluan kuat, ia menikmati apa yang mengalir ke pangkal kerongkongannya.

Rasa darah memenuhi lidahnya. Tetsuya menjilat likuid kental berbau besi tersebut. Tapi itu pun tak lama. Sebab setelah itu, Tetsuya menutup luka yang tercetak di leher putih tersebut. Memberi jilatan pelan serta lembut, kirimkan sensasi menenangkan. Kecupan akhir diberikan. Seishina menarik napas, sedikit tersenggal.

Lalu apa yang menyambut Seishina selanjutnya adalah senyum ceria Tetsuya. Serupa anak anjing yang dilempari tulang putih lesi. Mendekatkan bibir mereka, Tetsuya mengunci bibir kemerahan Seishina. Merogoh langit-langit mulut itu dengan lidahnya, menelusup paksa, membuat decak.

Tangannya yang bebas mulai meraba masuk dari celah _kimono_ yang terbuka luas. Memainkan sesuatu di sana, mengundang desah dan senggal napas. Seishina menggigit bibir bawah. Dadanya naik dan turun akibat tempo napas yang kacau.

Namun sulit rasanya untuk mengatur erang, ketika tubuhnya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh telapak tangan yang sedikit kasar itu. Yang terbiasa menangkup setiap jengkal bagian kewanitaannya dengan lugas dan memuaskan, seperti sekarang. Hingga ia melentingkan punggungnya dan loloskan desah menghanyutkan.

Dan Seishina tahu apa yang akan menyusul setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Nih! _Milkshake_."

Tetsuya mengangkat sebelah alis. Tak ia sangka bahwa kawannya akan mengingat hal ini. Hutang yang sebelumnya tak terlunaskan, kini tak perlu lagi dibayar.

" _Thanks_ ," ujar Tetsuya, kasual. Meraih kantung plastik berisi minuman kesukaan. Ryota tersenyum manis, mengangguk semangat. Mengambil tempat di sebelah Tetsuya dan mulai kerjakan tugasnya. Tetsuya berhenti memfokuskan diri pada layar tipis komputer.

Ia lalu membuka kantung plastik itu dan sebuah gelas berisi _vanilla milkshake_ terlihat. Bukan hanya itu, di gelas plastik transparan tersebut terukir logo Sangria Café. Sebuah tanda yang Tetsuya lihat secara repetitif. Sebab bagaimana pun, itu kafe kesukaan Ryota dan si pemuda berhelai secerah bulu singa sering membeli sesuatu dari sana.

Yang mengejutkan baginya ialah sebuah catatan kecil di dalam kantung plastik. Bahkan Tetsuya tak perlu mendekatkan kertas tipis tersebut ke depan cuping hidungnya untuk tahu bahwa ada aroma _musk_ yang mewarnai kertas itu.

Membuka catatan hati-hati, sebuah tulisan tangan rapi dan terstruktur dikuliti Tetsuya satu-satu hurufnya, dibaca dengan penuh perhatian yang ada.

 **Tidak perlu menitip Ryota. Datanglah sendiri ke kafe bila ingin membeli _milkshake_ , Tetsuya.**

 **A.S**

Tetsuya sungguh ingin tergelak. Memang kerjaan takdir, barangkali. Yang membuatnya terus bertemu dengan Seijuro. Kekehan yang dihasilkan itu mengundang tatapan bingung dari Ryota. Bukan hanya itu, sebab detik berikutnya, Tetsuya tergelak hebat hingga punggungnya timbulkan vibra.

Rekan kerjanya yang lain menatap horor.

Tak ada yang pernah melihat Tetsuya tertawa seperti itu.

"Menjadi seorang putri menjamin tulisan tangan yang rapi, eh?"

.

"Selamat datang!"

Lonceng di atas pintu kafe berdenting manis. Pintu kayu yang sedikit berat itu begitu artistik, dipenuhi ukir yang memikat hati. Begitu masuk ke dalam kafe, dendang suara piano dari _speaker_ memenuhi tiap sudut ruang. Sebagai musik untuk damping percakapan penuh semangat insan yang menjadi pelanggan di sana.

"Permisi," Tetsuya menyapa seorang perempuan yang berdiri di kasir. "Ada Akashi Seijuro-kun?"

"Oh, Anda temannya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk singkat. Senyum formal diberikan, lalu telepon mulai diangkat dan disambungkan. "Sebentar, ya. Ah, halo– _Shachou_? Ada yang mencarimu di lantai bawah."

Tetsuya tak perlu menunggu lama. Lelaki dengan warna surai yang khas muncul dari lantai 2, tampilkan goresan senyum. Hanya setipis tarikan garis pensil. Seijuro memberi izin bagi penjaga kasir untuk beristirahat. Bentuk sopan dari mengusir dan jangan dengarkan apa yang hendak dibicarakan.

"Rindu, Tetsuya?" Seijuro mengangkat sebelah alis, terhibur.

Tetsuya pura-pura berpikir. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia tampilkan ekspresi berpikir keras. Lalu seolah mendapat pencerahan dari Tuhan, ia mengangguk semangat. Bola mata biru berkilat, nyatakan kesenangan yang amat sangat. "Iya, rindu. Tapi, _Shachou_ , jangan bilang Seijuro-kun, ya?"

Seijuro tertawa tipis. Selera humor yang bagus. "Oh, benarkah? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi pada Akashi Seijuro selain rasa rindu?"

"Hm-mnn, tidak ada. Akan aku sampaikan sendiri," tanggap Tetsuya. Kali ini, tentu saja, disusul dengan kalimat tersirat. "Nanti malam, ketika di kamar."

"Oh, begitu?" Seijuro benar-benar ingin tertawa. Dari mana asalnya kelihaian makhluk tanpa ekspresi ini dalam menyusun kata dan ungkapkan maksud yang merujuk pada adu gulat di atas kasur? "Padahal, Akashi Seijuro bercerita banyak tentangmu. Misal, soal …," Seijuro menghentikan kalimatnya di udara.

Tangannya memberi gestur bagi Tetsuya untuk dekatkan telinga. Maka hal itu dituruti, hanya untuk mencapai hasil bahwa Seijuro hendak berkata, "… ketika Tetsuya di atas ranjang. Bagaimana wajahnya diserbu warna merah, berkeringat, memohon sambil memekikkan _Seijuro_ di tiap tarikan napas–"

"Seijuro-kun," Tetsuya menyela. Oh, sungguh. Ia merajuk. Pipinya membulat dan gurat sewarna senja menggores wajah dari tulang pipi hingga telinga. Fakta bahwa ia ada _di posisi bawah_ memang serasa menjemukan. Semua itu tetap nikmat, tapi harga diri terkadang menolak.

Seijuro tergelak. Misi yang dapat dikatakan sukses dalam menggoda Tetsuya. Memberi usapan di kranium Tetsuya, Seijuro kembali membuka suara, "Tetsuya tunggu di luar. Aku akan mengambil jaket dan tasku, lalu menyusulmu."

.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Tetsuya menautkan alis. Ia membuka kancing terakhir dari kemeja putih pucatnya, lalu melepas kemeja tersebut. Menampakkan tubuh yang Seijuro kira kurus, namun rupanya cukup berbentuk. Terpahat baik oleh otot yang mantap di dalam daging tersebut. Belum lagi _v-lines_ yang sejujurnya amat membangkitkan libido.

"Bertanya apa?" Tetsuya merespon. Ia belum membuka celana hitam bahannya, lalu menaruh diri di atas kasur. Tertidur pasrah ketika bahunya didorong perlahan oleh Seijuro yang sama-sama sudah tidak terbalut atasan. Lengan Seijuro menopang tubuhnya, ditumpul di samping helai biru muda. Vital saling bersinggungan, namun Seijuro belum ingin alihkan perhatian sebelum dapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Pembicaraanmu," ujar Seijuro. "Dengan teman kerjamu. Pertanyaanku sederhana, Tetsuya. Kau ini … apa?"

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Tetsuya yang memang tidak dapat Seijuro jelaskan. Begitu membingungkan, bagai labirin yang ada jalan keluar. Aura yang dipancarkan berbeda. Bukan wibawa yang terukir pada jaman ini. Seolah-olah–Tetsuya berasal jauh dari masa lalu.

 _Jeli_ , Tetsuya menghela napas. _Dan keras kepala. Seperti dulu._

"Kalau kukatakan," Tetsuya memulai. "Bahwa aku vampir … apa Seijuro-kun percaya?"

Lalu, ruangan itu diserbu hening mematikan. Tetsuya sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi ia juga tidak ragu untuk mengatakan. Sebab ia paling tahu bagaimana Seijuro itu. Akan responnya dan bagaimana caranya menghadapi realitas, bahkan untuk hal yang di luar batas normal sekali pun.

"Percaya. Makhluk hidup memang berlimpah di bumi, benar?"

Tetsuya tertawa. Ini dia. Betapa santai dan sikap Seijuro yang sungguh mengejutkan bagi orang lain. Ia menerima segala sesuatu yang ada di hadapan. Bukan hanya menaruh yakin pada apa yang ia sudi untuk percaya, namun juga pada apa yang menjadi fakta.

"Benar. Dan kalau aku bilang bahwa aku lapar … Seijuro mau membantuku?"

Seijuro menghela napas. "Kalau bayaranmu lebih, Tetsuya," ujar Seijuro. "Aku tidak keberatan. Asal aku tidak mati di tangan pelangganku sendiri."

Tetsuya tampilkan senyumnya. Lebar, tunjukkan barisan gigi yang putih dan rapi. Lalu, Seijuro baru sadar. Soal taring yang barangkali tiap hari diasah. Gigi yang tajam, juga begitu berbahaya. Sesuatu yang akan berpenetrasi hingga ke dalam nadinya. Baru terlihat sekarang.

"Seijuro-kun," ujar Tetsuya.

 _Uh-oh. Dia sangat … bersemangat._

"Selamat makan."

Belah bibirnya terbuka, siap santap makan malam.

 _Mati_ , Seijuro berkata dalam hati. _Rasanya aku akan mati._

.

.

.

"Kau diutus dalam perang lagi?"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis menanggapi itu. Kalem, ia masih lilitkan tiap helai itu di antara jemarinya, membentuk suatu kepang yang dipahat cantik pada mahkota _crimson_ Seishina. Iklim meneruskan tugasnya. Perlahan, suhu menurun dan situasi membuat ingin terus gergelung di dalam selimut.

Kota diringkus oleh hawa pembeku tulang, menjadikan rakyatnya memilih untuk tinggal dalam rumah. Bahkan Tetsuya diberi pengecualian, sang lelaki dan pasukannya diperbolehkan untuk tidak berlatih berpedang. Sebagai gantinya, ia duduk menemani Seishina yang tenang bagai boneka pajangan di dalam istana, menikmati sisiran lembut pada belakang kepalanya.

"Apa bagusnya berperang? Menang jadi arang, kalah jadi abu. Seharusnya orang-orang tak berotak ini lebih berpikir untuk memajukan pendidikan. Kulihat banyak orang miskin yang tak bisa ke sekolah, bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk membaca. Atau bahkan gunakan uangnya untuk pembangunan. Hal simpel begitu saja tidak paham."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. Kecerdasan Seishina memang menjadi pasangan yang baik bila disandingkan oleh fisiknya, yang sudah terbentuk baik sejak awal masa remajanya. Perspektifnya jauh ke depan, meloncati setiap pola pikir orang pada masanya. Tetsuya suka itu.

"Tetsuya, apa kau mendengarkan?"

"Tentu saja, Seishina. Tapi saya panglima perang," ujar Tetsuya, menjelaskan. Seolah-olah kebenaran soal hal itu perlu lagi ditegaskan. Tak guna serta buang-buang tenaga, sungguh. Seishina mengerti itu. Ia hanya tidak suka mengirim lelaki favoritnya ke lini depan pertumpahan darah. Hal itu merobek ketenangannya, mengikis kesabarannya. Menjadikannya sebagai orang yang, katakanlah–mudah khawatir.

Oh, tapi bila itu soal Tetsuya, perasaan dalam sanubari memang rasanya selalu dipermainkan. Hanya lelaki itu yang dapat membuatnya tunjukkan berbagai macam perasaan manusiawi, serta ekspresi yang berbeda. "Kenapa, Seishina? Kau khawatir?"

"Aku khawatir," ulang Seishina. Sudut bibir tertendang ke atas penuh humor. Saking menawannya senyum itu, Tetsuya rasa perlu dijadikan ekshibisi agar ia bisa pamer pada semesta bahwa wanita macam inilah yang menjadi kekasihnya. "Pada musuhmu. Kasihan sekali mereka merenggang nyawa di tangan orang yang bahkan tak perlu bersusah payah melakukannya."

"Menyanjungku, eh, Seishina? Jarang sekali."

Tetsuya mengikatkan karet pada kepangan itu. Seishina hanya mendengus pendek mendengarnya. Namun seperti inilah mereka. Terlarut dalam tukar kata yang terkadang tak berguna, serta penuh hina. Tapi sebetulnya dibalut oleh kasih yang tak mengenal limit.

Lalu, setelah ikatan itu selesai, Seishina menoleh ke belakang. Disambutnya wajah Tetsuya yang tenang, tersenyum setipis helai kertas. Jemari Seishina terangkat hanya untuk menyentuh garis rahang Tetsuya yang tegas, terbentuk jelas.

Merespon atas tindakan Seishina yang tanpa aba-aba, Tetsuya hanya menurunkan kelopak mata. Sembunyikan netra yang sewarna angkasa, merasakan usapan lembut pada sisi wajah. Lalu jemari Seishina turun, menyentuh perlahan jakun di leher jenjang tersebut.

"Seishina," Tetsuya menegur. "Jangan menggodaku."

Seishina tertawa. Mengapa tidak? Itulah yang paling senang ia laksanakan. Memanfaatkan keadaan bahwa Tetsuya masih menutup mata, Seishina buru-buru memajukan wajahnya, mengigit lembut jakun yang sebelumnya naik-turun, meneguk ludah akibat digoda oleh ujung jemari Seishina.

"Sei," Tetsuya lagi-lagi memanggil namanya. Membuka mata, lelaki itu menangkup pergelangan tangan Seishina dari lehernya.

"Kau … tidak berubah," Seishina berucap.

Tetsuya terdiam. Sebagai gantinya, kini ia yang meraih belakang kepala Seishina. Membawanya pada tengkuknya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung kecil itu. Tetsuya tidak tahu harus sodorkan jawaban macam apa.

"Maaf," ujarnya, setelah detik berlabuh pada menit.

 _Bahkan nanti, aku akan berubah. Menjadi seorang wanita tua, rambutku akan memutih, lalu tinggalkan dunia. Tapi Tetsuya tidak. Ia tidak akan berubah, setidaknya bukan dalam waktu yang dapat kujangkau._

Hari itu siang. Tapi serasa dingin. Geming seperti ini rasanya tak salah, sembari mendekap apa yang terkasih.

Perang pun akan segera datang hampiri.

.

Seishina melangkah, terlalu tergesa. Melinjak _tatami_ dan tiap ketuk dari ujung kakinya nyatakan amarah. Atau, guratan risau lebih tepatnya. Sudah diperingati oleh pelayan dan para penjaga, agar hati-hati menapak kaki.

Tapi peduli apa. Satu hal yang menjadi sengkarut di dalam otak ialah logikanya. Sepenuhnya terkonsumsi oleh hati yang hendak meraung keras. Kabar yang sampai dan mengetuk sopan gendang telinga tadi serasa panas.

Pintu geser diempas keras. Menampakkan seorang kepala rumah tangga sekaligus pemimpin. Lelaki di usia paruh baya, duduk tenang bahkan bila putrinya tampak ingin laksanakan kudeta.

" _Otou-sama_ ," Seishina memulai. Hela napasnya diatur, sebab begitu turbulensi tadinya. Berusaha untuk abaikan tiap bulir keringat yang bulat besar mengalir dari dahi, hingga turun ke dagunya, menetes cepat. "Di mana Tetsuya?"

"… ia ada di ruang perawatan. Aku tidak yakin, tetapi kata para tabib ia tak akan bertahan untuk setengah hari ke depan."

Seishina mencengkram tangannya sendiri. "Itu mustahil," deklarasi sang gadis. Tetap tenang, sebab ia tahu soal tata krama, apalagi bila tentang berucap kata pada sang ayah. Meski begitu, sebetulnya ia sudah ingin loloskan suara geram yang tertahan. Meski itu akan sangat tak sopan serta memalukan martabat. " _Otou-sama_ barusan mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya akan mati?"

"Seishina, Tetsuya juga manusia. Wajar saja apabila suatu saat ia akan terkubur di dalam tanah."

 _Itu yang jadi masalahnya!_ Batin Seishina mengaum. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya berbicara pada orang ini. _Tetsuya bukan manusia._ _Tidak seharusnya ia mati semudah itu._

Seishina membungkukkan punggung, lalu izin pamit dari ruangan. Mencari ruang perawatan dengan segera. Lalu begitu ia menemukannya, Seishina berhenti sejenak di hadapan pintu kayu. Menarik napas panjang, menghelanya pelan. Lalu pintu itu dibuka perlahan, jauh berbeda seperti tadi.

Dilihatnya perawat dan tabib tengah sibuk mencari cara, serta meramu obat herbal. Begitu Seishina masuk melangkah, sonder terlambat para bawahan menundukkan kepala.

"Keluar," titah Seishina. "Sekarang."

Tetsuya selalu tahu betapa putrinya hobi dalam membangkitkan bulu roman seseorang. Kirimkan tekanan yang absolut serta tak dapat ditolak. Yang diberi perintah berjalan mundur. Tinggalkan dua insan yang masih senang biarkan hening merasuk tulang.

"Jelaskan."

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar. Jantungnya serasa diremas, hendak dipecahkan hingga berseta-setai. Ia hanya berharap itu tak betulan terjadi, atau akan ada fraksi yang memilukan.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Tetsuya. "Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pasukan perang kerajaan sebelah. 2 peleton utamanya memang mengincarku dan mereka yang berkedudukan tinggi lainnya. Kurasa mereka menggunakan racun khusus pada pedang."

" _Racun khusus_?" ujar Seishina. Ada penekanan di setiap silabelnya. "Dan hal itu bekerja _kepadamu_?"

Astaga–Seishina terkadang bisa sangat mengesalkan. Tetsuya bahkan sulit untuk bernapas. Rasanya sesuatu menghunus setiap indranya, melumpuhkannya dalam isolasi dari udara. Berbicara saja sulit dan kini Seishina menuntut penjelasan lengkap.

"Aku serius, Tetsuya. Jawab aku. Berapa sisa waktumu paling lama?"

Dan, ini dia. Mereka sampai pada sebuah topik yang krusial. Telah dinantikan namun sebetulnya tak pernah ingin dibahas.

"… tidak lebih dari setengah hari."

Seishina mendecak lidah. Ini tidak lucu. Tak akan ada yang tergelak oleh guyonan macam ini. Gigi gemertak dan rasa permusuhan jelas tersampir di setiap gerak tubuhnya. Seishina memutar tubuh sepenuhnya, memperlihatkan punggung.

Tetsuya memiliki firasat buruk. "Sei, kau mau ke mana? Tetap di sini," rayunya, berusaha hentikan apa pun yang Seishina akan lakukan. Sebab Seishina adalah perwujudan dari kata sinting itu sendiri. Ia bisa menumpas akal sehatnya untuk sesuatu yang ia tahu harus ia lakukan.

Bila ia sudah berdeterminasi, maka segala hal yang menjadi batu sandungan akan ditumpas nihil ampun.

"Balas dendam."

Seishina menyahut singkat. Uluran tangan Tetsuya untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan itu tak sampai. Sang wanita sudah pergi menjauh, perlahan hilang dimakan jarak. Punggung serta helai merah darah itu menjadi hal terakhir yang Tetsuya lihat sebelum ia jatuh dalam buaian tidur yang disesaki kesakitan.

.

"Apa itu sakit?"

Tetsuya bertanya. Mengusap dua titik merah–hampir ungu, yang ada pada leher Seijuro. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil. Mendapat balasan sebuah ciuman kecil dari Tetsuya pada daerah perpotongan lehernya. Seijuro menoleh, menatap wajah yang dekat itu. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kemerahan Tetsuya, Seijuro mengecup lembut. Memasukkan lidahnya ketika Tetsuya membuka mulut, memberi akses lebih.

Lalu ciuman itu semakin dalam, melibatkan saling adu yang panas. Punggung Tetsuya membusur begitu merasakan jemari yang lihai memainkan bulat kecoklatan pada dadanya. Ciuman itu dilepas.

"Ehnng–Sei."

"Hmn?"

Seijuro menekan bulatan itu, keras. Tetsuya mengerutkan jemari kakinya. Lidah Seijuro berakhir di dada Tetsuya, mengecup ujung bulatan tersebut. Desah Tetsuya menjadi alunan yang membangkitkan semangat.

"Hnnn–!" Mengigit bibir bawah, setitik air menggenang di sudut mata. Kecupan itu semakin turun hingga ke pusar, lalu bagian dalam paha. Kejantanan yang sudah setengah _berdiri_ disentuh dan diremas perlahan oleh sebelah tangan Seijuro, sementara telapak tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan untuk menyentil lembut bulatan cokelat yang ikut menegang.

"Sei," Tetsuya tersenggal. "Hentikan. Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau?" Seijuro tertawa. "Ingin menghentikan ini?"

Jempol Seijuro berada tepat di atas daerah vital Tetsuya.

" _Seijuro-kun_."

"Baik, baik," Seijuro mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Atur napasmu. Aku akan berhenti."

Itulah yang Tetsuya lakukan. Ia mengatur napas dan degup jantungnya, berusaha menekan libidonya yang kembali melesat naik sebab sedikit digoda. Sibakan diberikan dari Seijuro pada selimut. Diaraihnya sebungkus rokok dari meja, lalu disulutnya ujung rokok tersebut dengan pematik.

"Seijuro-kun."

"Hm-mn?"

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"20 Desember. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Lalu, tahun ini umur berapa?"

"28," sahut Seijuro. Lalu menoleh pada Tetsuya, sang lelaki sedang tersenyum tipis. Makin mengundang kerutan pada dahinya.

Tetsuya sudah tahu sejak awal. Ia harus jauhkan diri dari si helai merah darah. Barangkali mereka memang diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu di tengah jalan, namun destinasi akhir Seijuro bukanlah dirinya. Dan tak Tetsuya tak ingin biarkan itu terjadi.

Seperti yang–mungkin, semua orang telah tahu. Takdir menggores kisah. Manusia hanya tinggal ikuti. Entah ke mana arus akan membawa, cukup pasrah saja. Inilah sikap yang Tetsuya tunjukkan sebagai makhluk yang biarkan takdir bekerja seenaknya. Mempertemukan mereka kembali setelah sekian puluh dekade terlewat, melintasi waktu.

Tetsuya menunduk sesaat. Ditaruhnya memori soal harum _musk_ rapat di dalam kepala. Namun kali ini, tak ia biarkan terdiam di sudut berdebu sarang. Disimpan baik-baik dan akan dibuka kotak ingatan itu bila ia rindu di lain hari. Tetsuya menautkan jemarinya sendiri.

"Seijuro-kun," ia memulai. Sampaikan segala hal yang selama ini terdiam di dalam kepala. Yang sebetulnya ingin ia katakan sejak lama, lama sekali. "Jangan sering merokok, nanti tambah tua."

Seijuro mendengus. "Ucapanmu seperti kakek-kakek, Tetsuya."

"Jangan pilih-pilih makanan juga," lanjut sang biru muda. "Jadilah pemimpin yang baik, terus, jangan berjudi. Cari kekasih yang baik, yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya."

Seijuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pembicaraan ini serasa semakin menyimpang. Seolah seperti sebuah pesan sebelum menjelang kematian. Terasa sedikit menyeramkan, tapi juga penuh aura kesepian.

"Lalu, kalau sedang marah, jangan mengambil keputusan besar tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Kau itu pemberani dan tak kenal takut, Seijuro-kun. Tapi pertimbangkan dahulu berbagai hal sebelum bertindak."

Seijuro mendengus tipis. Asap rokok mengebul, berbaur bersama udara. Terpecah halus dan perlahan warna abu-abu menghilang. "Jangan menceramahiku, Tetsuya. Itu mengesalkan."

Tetsuya tergelak setelah itu.

Apa yang tidak Seijuro tahu adalah, itu memang pesan perpisahan.

.

"Oi, Ryota. Kau tahu ke mana Tetsuya?"

Shogo bertanya. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Sepenuhnya prihatin. Rekan kerjanya telah hilang batang hidungnya sejak seminggu lalu. Sama sekali tak ada tanda dan pemberitahuan yang sopan. Sangat membikin marah.

Ryota mengangkat bahu. Masih melihat layar tipis komputer yang memantulkan cahaya hingga ke dalam iris madu, Ryota menaruh jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ , mengetik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Tugasnya belum selesai dan kanvas langit sudah tergores warna senja. Ia tak ingin mengulur waktu lalu mendapat jam tambahan.

"Entahlah, Haizakicchi. Mungkin pergi ke negara atau kota lain … menjadi individu yang berbeda lagi?"

"Dasar," ujar Shogo. "Setidaknya ia harus memberitahu itu pada kita."

Ryota mengangguk. "Yah … kau benar. Tapi kita pasti bisa menemukannya lagi, Haizakicchi."

.

"Begitu?" Seijuro memastikan.

"Ehmm, Kurokocchi memang tidak titip salam apa-apa. Kupikir Akashicchi tahu soal itu."

"Dia orang yang … tak begitu jelas," sahut Seijuro. Memang begitulah adanya. Pertemuan singkat yang ada pada kedai malam. Disusul oleh hubungan yang tidak jelas pula. Diakhiri oleh perpisahan penuh pesan layak orang tua pada anaknya.

Bahkan nomor telepon yang dapat dihubungi pun kini putus tanpa sisa. Seijuro tak akan pernah paham akan jalan pikiran pelanggannya. Tak ingin terbuka dan kisahkan apa yang mengganjal hati, tahu-tahu pergi jauhkan diri. Tetsuya memang orang yang unik dan menarik perhatian Seijuro, ia akui itu.

Padahal sedikit lagi, barangkali hati Sejuro sudah sepenuhnya ditaruh pada eksistensi Tetsuya. Sedikit lagi, mungkin mereka benar-benar bisa menjalin relasi, bukan hanya dalam aspek memuaskan secara seksual. Sebuah hubungan yang betulan, yang mengikat hati yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa Akashicchi … sedih?"

Seijuro tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak sedih," ujarnya. "Aku hanya tahu namanya dan identitasnya. Apa pun keputusan hidup Tetsuya, itu miliknya seorang."

 _Ya, itu miliknya._

Seijuro menyesap _macchiato_ hangat.

 _Meski aku berharap, kita bisa terlibat lebih jauh, Tetsuya._

.

.

.

Kristal bening itu tak ingin berhenti. Mengalir deras dan membasahi _kimono_ Seishina. Tetsuya tersedak udara, tercekik oleh harapan yang tak akan terealisasikan. Sisi wajahnya basah dan suara tangis menyayat hati dan telinga. Suara itu mengaliri ruangan sebagai tanda bahwa kesedihan tengah membanjiri sanubari.

"Bodoh, Seishina. Itu sangat bodoh," maki Tetsuya. Ia tak peduli akan statusnya, atau soal kedudukan yang lebih rendah. Sejak awal memang tak ada yang peduli soal itu di antara mereka. Jabatan hanya kedok, hubungan mereka jauh lebih terselubung daripada itu.

"Ini ucapan terima kasih yang kudapatkan?"

Seishina mengusap garis rahang Tetsuya. Yang mana telah basah, bertempias tirta mata. Padahal Tetsuya merasa kacau. Tetapi Seishina tetap setenang biasanya. Terbatuk, Seishina mendekatkan sebelah telapak tangan pada bibirnya. Likuid merah kental membanjiri tangannya, menetes dari sela jemarinya.

Tetsuya mengeratkan dekapan. "Aku tidak memintamu melakukan ini, Seishina. Ini keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah kaubuat."

"Aku melakukan ini karena keinginanku sendiri," sahut Seishina. Ia mengatur napas. Oh–tubuhnya memang serasa lemah sekali. Terkuras habis tenaganya.

Tapi ia bahkan tak mau ambil repot dalam ucapkan selamat tinggal teruntuk sang ayah dan ibu. Yang ada hanyalah Tetsuya kini di ruangannya, penuh sumpah-serapah yang siap tumpah. "Aku menukar nyawaku. Itu keputusanku dan kau tidak berhak marah, Tetsuya."

"Tentu saja aku marah!"

Seishina mengernyit. Ia tidak pernah suka orang lain menaikkan intonasi kala berhadapan dengannya. Maka itu dengan serpihan sisa tenaga, ia menarik bagian leher kain yang membalut tubuh bidang Tetsuya, membawanya beradu dahi.

Tetsuya mengaduh keras. Masih melihat putrinya tersenyum puas. "Hiduplah, Tetsuya. Hidup baik-baik, lalu tunggu aku hingga kehidupan berikutnya. Jangan cepat mati, jangan sering menghisap tembakau. Cari gadis baik-baik, tapi kalau bisa jangan. Aku akan marah. Jangan mengambil keputusan secepat diriku bila pikiranmu sedang tidak jernih, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak mau dibilangin seperti itu olehmu."

Seishina tergelak lemah. "Setidaknya lakukan apa yang kubilang, Tetsuya. Kau mau membantahku? Bukankah kau tahu bahwa perkataanku–"

"Absolut. Aku tahu, Sei. Berhentilah bicara."

"Cari aku, Tetsuya. Ke depannya, terus temukan aku."

Tetsuya menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau. Hidupmu hanya 30 tahun, begitu pun untuk kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkanku dalam waktu singkat seperti itu. Lupakan aku, Seishina. Jangan cari aku."

"Hmph. Pembangkang." Seishina tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Menukar jiwa terhadap makhluk yang tak dapat dipercaya memang selalu ada resiko. Tapi, ia tak punya pilihan. Atau lebih tepatnya, tak ingin mengampil opsi bahwa membiarkan Tetsuya mati dan bersatu dengan alam baka. Itu bukan sebuah opsi yang benar-benar jadi angannya.

Karena itu, berganti posisi tak terdengar buruk. Asal Tetsuya hidup, serta dirinya yang masih ada di bumi–ia setuju, untuk syarat apa pun yang ada. Meski itu artinya meretaskan rentang hidupnya sendiri.

 _Yah_ , Seishina menutup pelupuk matanya. _Inilah akibat bertaruh nyawa dengan iblis._ _Saatnya mengucapkan perpisahan._

Seishina melihat Tetsuya, sekali lagi. Netra darah-emas bertemu sepasang samudra biru. Telak tabrak, menghisap satu sama lain dalam dunianya sendiri. Lalu Seishina memberi senyum yang paling manis, hingga mencapai mata. Garis kurva yang begitu indah, dilukiskan langsung oleh Maha Pencipta.

"Seishina …."

"Kau sangat, sangat jelek sekarang, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Apa Anda … Ryouta-sama dan Shogo-sama dari Kerajaan Shiina?"

Lidahnya meliuk sopan. Kata-kata yang dirancang itu penuh perhitungan. Namun raut permusuhan tetap ditunjukkan dengan nyalang. Apabila bawahan tak tahu apa-apa, tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik langsung saja mencari atasan.

Kedua pria yang disebutkan duduk dengan baik, menerima putri dari kerajaan sebelah. Mengira-ngira ada maksud tersembunyi apa bagi pihak musuh mengirim pewaris tunggal.

"Izanami Seishina dari Kerajaan Ryuukan … benar?" Ryota menyipitkan mata. Mempersilahkan duduk lalu Shogo menyuguhkan teh hijau. Masih mengepul.

"Saya tidak akan basa-basi," sahut Seishina. Ia tak sudi menegak teh. Ia bahkan tak ingin duduk. Biarlah berdiri menjadi satu-satunya solusi selagi dia menuntut balas dan eksplanasi. "Pasukan perang Kerajaan Ryuukan memiliki panglima perang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia bukan manusia biasa dan saya yakin Anda berdua tahu hal itu. Ryuukan dan Shiina sudah berperang selama lebih dari 5 dekade. Musuh yang sama terus mengalahkan pasukan kerajaan Anda, bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

"Langsung pada intinya," Shogo mendelik kasar. "Izanami-sama."

"Saya sedang melakukan itu," Seishina membalas. "Racun macam apa yang Anda gunakan pada panglima perang saya?"

"Sedari awal, itu bukan racun," Ryota berujar. Tarikan pada bibirnya memuakkan bagi Seishina. "Itu sihir. Kami menyihir 2 peleton utama kami agar mereka jauh lebih mematikan dari manusia biasa, itu saja."

"Dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana mengangkat sihir kematian Anda itu," Seishina membalas kasar. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dalam kasus ini. Ia juga tak merasa harus menanggapi ini dengan akal sehat. Karena sejak awal tak ada hal yang benar-benar normal dari hidupnya. Bila kaum makhluk penegak cairan darah saja ada, bisa saja tukang sihir dengan sapu terbangnya pun ada.

Dan harapannya dijawab baik, ketika Ryota kembali membuka suara.

"Mudah aja. Ini syaratnya, kau berikan nyawamu pada kami sebagai ganti jiwa pangilma perangmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Umurmu akan berhenti sekarang, di umur 30 tahun dan Kuroko Tetsuya akan hidup jauh lebih lama dari kaumnya yang tersisa. Ia akan kuanugerahi dengan umur yang seolah nirbatas. Perjanjian ini bersifat selamanya, Seishina-kun. Bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau akan terus mati di umur yang ke 30, sementara kekasihmu itu akan tetap hidup. Apa kita sepakat?"

Seishina melirik melalui ekor mata akan uluran tangan tersebut. Lalu, uluran tersebut dibalas. Sebuah hentakan angin yang luar biasa melewati, sesaat. Perlahan reda, Seishina menarik napas. "Begitu aku pulang, aku ingin melihat Tetsuya sehat. Bila tidak, aku sendiri yang akan mengarahkan seluruh pasukan kerajaanku untuk menghapuskan negeri Anda sekalian dari peta."

Seishina undur diri. Ia pamit dan langkahnya menuntunnya kembali ke rumah. Shogo menyentuh tengkuknya, perlahan. "Putri yang berani."

"Tentu saja," ujar Ryota. "Ini yang memang kita inginkan, kejatuhan dari Ryuukan. Tapi sepertinya semakin menarik, ya, Haizakicchi? Bagaimana kalau di kehidupan mendatang kita sengaja mempertemukan Seishina-sama dan Kurokocchi?"

Shogo mendengus. Memang, penyihir tengik di hadapannya ini memiliki sikap yang kelewat buruk, sebetulnya.

"Selera bermainmu jelek, Ryota!"


End file.
